The specific aims of the pilot study are: 1) to ascertain and prepare DNA for 100 members of five families with juvenile-onset bipolar I disorder, and 2) to determine whether there is linkage between juvenile- onset bipolar I disorder and simple sequence repeat polymorphic markers on chromosome 18.